


other dancers may be on the floor

by cpiel



Series: your wish is my strong recommendation [3]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Dancing, F/M, Pining, Undercover as Married, dean martin songs are involved, some lyrics involved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-16 13:44:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9274628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cpiel/pseuds/cpiel
Summary: truthfully, with charmer along, he'd be content to go to the glowing sea.





	

**Author's Note:**

> hello friends and welcome to "i love deacon more than words can say"  
> this is just a short little thing to get it out of my system! i love the song "sway" by dean martin and it always reminds me of fallout ships so i figured i'd write it with my faves
> 
> as usual, lowercase is intentional. let me know if this makes it difficult for you to read and ill change it!!

the railroad had sent them undercover, hoping to uncover details about a new escaped synth. goodneighbor wasn’t the nicest of places, but deacon didn’t really mind. truthfully, with charmer along, he’d be content to go to the glowing sea. 

 

she’s gotten a lot better at her disguses since he first met her. they aren’t in anything glamorous for the time being, passing off as two newlywed farmers clad in flannels and work boots. charmer looks good in anything. all throughout the city they hold hands, pretending to be enamored (it really isn’t hard for him.) the woman in the hotel gives them a knowing look before handing them the keys. 

 

inside of their room, she plops down onto the bed immediately. deacon can only laugh because he can’t think too much about them having to share a bed together. 

 

“comfortable?” he asks, setting his bag down next to hers. he tentatively sits at the edge of the mattress. she pats the spot next to her, inviting him to lie down.  _ oh no.  _ he knows that he can’t really deny her anything, especially something as simple as this. charmer’s body radiates heat. his hand is almost touching hers. 

 

“very. what do you say we rest before we have to go to the third rail tonight?” 

 

“i would love to, but unfortunately dez wants some field notes. i have to write up our game plan for tonight.”  dez hasn’t wanted notes from him in a long time but he really can’t keep laying here with her. charmer squeezes his hand before rolling over and falling asleep. 

 

deacon makes sure that he wakes her up with enough time to get ready. charmer pulls the makeup and wig out from her bag, touching up under his eyes after applying her own. on more than one occasion he’s understood just how well the nickname fits her, this being one of them. the honey blonde wig is curled, and the red evening dress she has on compliments her dark skin beautifully. 

 

“you look….really beautiful,” he says. she visibly blushes, tucking a stray hair behind her ear. it only takes her a moment to recover, though. 

 

“you don’t look so bad yourself there, handsome. you ready to head out?” deacon nods and offers her his arm. they head to the third rail, slipping into their roles as soon as they exit their room. charmer giggles and leans against him as he whispers in her ear. on the outside, they look like the perfect couple. deacon hates that this is so easy for him, so comfortable to step into the idea of them as married. 

 

he ensures that charmer knows who they should be talking to while they’re here. the third rail truthfully isn’t his favorite place to be. they slide into a booth together, his arm never leaving her waist. they sit like this for a moment before their synth is eyeing her. 

 

“he’s looking. you should go over there now,” he whispers. charmer looks up at the other man and giggles, sliding out of the booth and strutting over to where he sits. deacon is praying that things go as planned. he’d hate to see someone get hurt tonight. 

 

it’s near painful to watch as she unabashedly flirts, batting her lashes and pushing her chest up, but he can’t take his eyes off of her. she’s a goddamn enchantress, and he’s under her spell. charmer leans in to the man, whispers in his ear, and gives his hand a squeeze before making her way back over to deacon. 

 

“he’ll be meeting glory tonight. she’s taking him back to hq,” she informs. he nods, sliding an arm around her shoulders. magnolia finishes singing, and the jukebox in the corner is turned up. dean martin’s  _ sway  _ drifts over the speakers and charmer lights up, grinning from ear to ear as she turns away from the couples who filter out to dance.

 

“dance with me.” it’s more of a demand than a request. 

 

“i don’t know, i’m not-” he stops short when she cups his cheek. “sure, babe.” she laughs, grabbing his arm and pulling him out to where everyone else is swaying with the music. 

 

_ i can hear the sound of violins  _

_ long before it begins _

 

his hand fits incredibly well on her waist. he hasn’t danced since barbara. they fit together, though, like two pieces of a puzzle. deacon knows how cheesy he sounds, but charmer is absolutely radiant, smiling up at him. his heart skips a beat.

 

_ make me thrill as only you know how _

_ sway me smooth, sway me now _

 

he doesn’t know who does it, but they move closer, bodies pressed together. she twirls under his arm and laughs. he feels her arms circle his neck, eyes glimmering. he wishes he could paint. he’d immortalize this moment forever. 

 

_ other dancers may be on the floor _

_ but dear my eyes will see only you  _

 

their rythm hasn’t faltered since they started. it feels like there’s no step out of place, despite that it’s a simple sway. they’re partners. they know how to work with each other, how to move together. but charmer stops, her hands cradling his jaw. “deacon,” she whispers, mouth next to his ear. 

 

_ only you have the magic technique _

_ when we sway i go weak _

 

he feels like his legs are going to give out. “yeah?” 

 

“are you going to kiss me, or do i have to do it myself?” she asks and he swears that he must be dreaming or something. he’ll wake up in a minute and charmer will be asleep beside him and none of this will have happened. 

 

“wh-charmer, i-” deacon is cut off by her mouth on his. he wraps his arms around her waist, deepening their kiss. she moans against him and he realizes he might have died instead. god must be feeling particuarly merciful on him. he doesn’t really know who pulls away first but he’s almost glad they did so he could take this in.

 

charmer’s cheeks are flushed and she looks up at him from beneath her lashes. his heart is pounding loudly enough for him to hear it. he laughs, breathless, and gives her another kiss.

 

“what do you say we get out of here?” she grins at him, taking his hand.

 

“i thought you’d never ask.”

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> thank you all for reading!! i can be found at smalldogmemes.tumblr.com feel free to message me !!


End file.
